1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing system, an image forming device, an image capturing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology of performing color adjustment in an image forming device by capturing an image of a color pattern (object to be imaged) that is formed on a recording medium by an image forming device, using an image capturing device, based on red, green, and blue (RGB) values of the color pattern obtained from the captured image or colorimetric values converted from the RGB values has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5625666).
The technology described above is capable of performing a self-calibration on spectral distribution of light from a light emitting diode (LED) light source, variations due to the change in spectral sensitivity of a sensor over time, and the like, at low cost and with high accuracy.
In an image capturing device that uses a low-cost two-dimensional sensor with a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and the like, the frame rate is fixed, and the frame rate is low. When colorimetry is performed on an object to be imaged or when the object to be imaged is measured using the image capturing device such as the above, there is a problem in that an image of the object to be imaged cannot be obtained, because the timing of capturing the image of the object to be imaged does not match.